


An Inconvenient Holiday

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Holiday, M/M, Summer, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's determined to get his way. Severus finds out the advantages in letting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inconvenient Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for [](http://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.dreamwidth.org/) who won me as part of [fandomaid.](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/) Her prompt was "treat". Err...it's implied? Also I used a prompt she gave me several years ago that she probably doesn't even remember. ;) Thanks to [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/) for the advice and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=train_tracks)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=train_tracks)**train_tracks** for the beta!  <3

Harry leaned against the open doorway and eyed the curve of Severus' spine as he bent over to check on one of the dozens of cauldrons brewing in the Potions Lab. He knew he was likely to be scolded as soon as Severus noticed him (scratch that--Harry wasn't under the delusion that Severus hadn't _already_ noticed him, Severus would just deal with Harry when it wouldn't interrupt his work) but after three days of eating dinner alone and two nights spent only with an empty bed, Harry had decided enough was enough.

"You need a break. Some sunshine. Or at least a decent meal," Harry said, breaking the silence. Severus was quiet for a few minutes more as he moved down the line of cauldrons, pausing to stir at one, add a pinch of something black and decidedly gooey in another. His movements never stopped even when he finally spoke.

"You're fortunate I don't have time to punish you at the moment."

"Considering how you like to punish me, I'd say it's rather the opposite."

Severus only harrumphed in response, a clear sign that Harry was unlikely to make any headway if Severus couldn't spare a moment for a caustic reply. Unfortunately for Severus, Harry was stubborn. And frequently, Harry's stubbornness could outlast even the everlasting patience of one Severus Snape.

It took twenty minutes, but finally Severus glanced over his shoulder.

“I assume you are planning to stand there until I give into one of your ridiculous demands.”

“That's right.”

Severus sighed and cast a stasis charm on the cauldron in front of him, then moved on to the next.

“Very well. As you would say, 'spit it out'.”

Harry recognized he had as much of Severus' attention as he would get at the moment and hurried to comply.

“I want us to go on holiday.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Tomorrow,” Harry added. Severus turned with a scowl.

“That would be,” Severus paused as if dismissing the first word that had come to mind and searching for another,”...inconvenient.”

“I don't care,” Harry said. “I've booked us a room for the weekend—a cabin on the beach actually. It's all paid up and there's no way to cancel. We're going.”

“And if I don't agree to this...holiday?” Severus asked.

“Well...” Harry said, cocking his head to the side and pretending to think it over. “I've got great stamina—you know that. I could stand here all night. Practice my Vanishing charms.”

Severus' eyes narrowed, and years of experience led Harry to believe that Severus was considering his options and debating whether Harry would actually go through with his threat. Harry wouldn't, of course, and somewhere deep down, Harry guessed Severus knew that, but regardless of his decision, Harry was dragging that man out of this lab for at least a day and a night, if not longer.

"Very well," Severus finally said. Harry's eyes widened despite himself.

"Really?"

"If you stand here gaping at me all evening, I shall change my mind." Despite the threat in his voice, Severus' lips twitched upwards for a mere split second. But it was long enough.

"I'll get us packed!"

~

The sun was heavenly and Harry could taste the salt from the ocean with the cool breeze wafting in. He stretched his legs and wiggled his toes in the sand and waited patiently for Severus to change and join him.

He felt the man before he heard him—Severus apparently having mastered walking silently even on the beach—and when Harry looked up, he had to stifle his first reaction. Despite all appearances, Harry knew Severus couldn't possibly be attempting a joke with his ensemble.

He was dressed in a glimmering black that reached all the way to his ankles and wrists and rose to a tight seal over his collar. Harry must have not managed to hide his reaction in time as a deep frown marred Severus' features.

"I have sensitive skin."

"Right," Harry said. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Remind me why I suffer your presence again?"

"Because you'd suffer more without it?"

"Hmph," Severus said, but as he sank gracefully to his towel, his lips twitched upwards for a mere split second.

It was long enough.

"You know..." Harry scooted closer, raking his hand over the shimmering black of Severus' thigh. "I could remind you better if you took this thing off."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, so Harry crawled onto his lap and straddled him, pushing him down onto his back. His thighs slid along Severus' hips, the material slippery and slick and soft against Harry's skin, teasing his arousal.

"Or...maybe we can leave it on a while longer."

"Indeed." Severus' lips pulled into a slanted smile. "Remind me, then."

~

It was only when the sun began to set did Harry finally get Severus undressed. He'd already come twice thanks to Severus' skillful hands and his tongue, but he hadn't let Harry bring him off once.

"I shall wait," he murmured as he stroked Harry into bliss once more, "until I can be inside you." Those words were all it took, and Harry spilled himself over Severus' fingers.

Harry collapsed against Severus' chest and caught his breath.

"Perhaps your idea of a holiday wasn't so dreadful after all," Severus said. Harry closed his eyes and smiled against Severus' skin.

"Does that mean you'll listen to me more often?"

"I should have known not to encourage you," Severus replied. Harry glanced up and saw Severus' lips twitch.

It was only for a moment. But it was enough.

 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
